Anführer der Motorradgang
by Renata 62
Summary: Übersetzung von Leader of the Pack: Nessie verliebt sich in den örtlichen Motorrad fahrenden Rowdy, nicht wissend, dass er eine Vergangenheit mit ihren Eltern teilt. Wird es ihr erlaubt ein Leben mit ihm zu leben oder wird sie gezwungen ihn aufzugeben?


Diese Geschichte war ein Beitrag zum 'Musikalische Stichworte'-Wettbewerb in der Gruppe Free Writers One-Shot Contests auf Free Writers and Readers.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

THEMA: Musikalische Stichworte  
>TITEL DER GESCHICHTE: Anführer der Motorradgang<p>

LINK ZUM LIED: www . youtube watch?v=FGQt6GY8nKA (Leerzeichen entfernen)  
>TITEL DES LIEDES: Leader of the Pack<br>INTERPRET: The Shangri-Las

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:_

_Nessie verliebt sich in den örtlichen Motorrad fahrenden Rowdy, nicht wissend, dass er eine Vergangenheit mit ihren Eltern teilt. Wird es ihr erlaubt ein Leben mit ihm zu leben oder wird sie gezwungen ihn aufzugeben? _

_VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: _

_Stephenie Meyer gehören die Figuren und die Handlung der Twilight Saga._  
><em>Das Lied ist das Eigentum des Schöpfers und der Interpreten. <em>  
><em>Mir gehört nichts davon, mir gehört nur die Idee beide zu vermischen.<em>

_AN 1:_

_Dies ist eine Fan Fiction für Erwachsene, sie enthält Sexszenen. Wenn ihr nicht das passende Alter habt, dann lest bitte nicht weiter._

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Anführer der Motorradgang _[Liedtext]_**  
>( ) = gesprochen<p>

(Geht sie wirklich mit ihm aus?)  
>(Nun, da ist sie. Fragen wir sie.)<br>(Betty, ist das Jimmys Ring den du trägst?)  
>(Mm-hmm)<br>(Mann, es muss toll sein, mit ihm zu fahren.)  
>(Holt er dich heute nach der Schule ab?)<br>(Eh-Eh)  
>(Apropos, wo hast du ihn eigentlich kennengelernt?)<p>

Ich traf ihn im Süssigkeitenladen,  
>er drehte sich um und lächelte mich an,<br>könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? (Ja, wir verstehen.)  
>Da hab ich mich in ihn verliebt (in den Anführer der Motorradgang.)<p>

Meine Leute machten ihn immer nur runter (runter, runter).  
>Sie sagten er sei von der falschen Seite der Stadt.<br>(Was meinst du, wenn du sagst er sei von der falschen Seite der Stadt?)  
>Sie sagten mir er wäre schlecht,<br>aber ich wusste er war nur traurig.  
>Darum hab ich mich in ihn verliebt (in den Anführer der Motorradgang.)<p>

Eines Tages sagte mein Papa, "Such dir jemand Neues."  
>Ich musste meinem Jimmy sagen, dass es aus war.<br>(Was meinst du, wenn du sagst, dass du dir besser jemand Neues suchen solltest?)  
>Er stand da und fragte mich warum,<br>aber alles was ich tun konnte war weinen.  
>Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir wehgetan hab, (Anführer der Motorradgang.)<p>

(Er lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln und küsste mich zum Abschied,  
>die Tränen fingen an zu rinnen,<br>als er wegfuhr in dieser regnerischen Nacht.  
>Ich bat ihn langsam zu fahren,<br>aber ob er es hörte, werde ich nie erfahren.)

(PASS AUF! PASS AUF! PASS AUF! PASS AUF!)

Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, was konnte ich tun?  
>Ich erinnerte mich an all die Dinge die wir durchstehen mussten.<br>In der Schule bleiben alle stehen und starren mich an,  
>ich kann die Tränen nicht verbergen, aber mir ist es egal.<br>Ich werde ihn nie vergessen (den Anführer der Motorradgang).

Der Anführer der Motorradgang - jetzt ist er nicht mehr.  
>Der Anführer der Motorradgang - jetzt ist er nicht mehr.<br>Der Anführer der Motorradgang - jetzt ist er nicht mehr.  
>Der Anführer der Motorradgang - jetzt ist er nicht mehr.<p>

_The Shangri-La's _

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Anführer der Motorradgang **  
>(Übersetzung von Leader of the Pack)<p>

Stell dir vor, die Ereignisse in Breaking Dawn wären nicht genauso passiert wie sie sind.  
>Stell dir vor, Jacob hätte nicht nur Bella zuliebe eine Ausnahme vom Vertrag gewährt, sondern auch für das Baby.<br>Stell dir vor, er wäre, anstelle der Anziehungskraft Renesmees zu folgen, aus dem Cullenhaus weggegangen ohne zurückzublicken.  
>Stell dir vor, die Cullens hätten Charlie in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht.<br>Stell dir vor, die Volturi hätten sich nie in die Lebensweise der Cullens eingemischt.  
>Nun sind wir auf der gleichen Stufe und ich kann die Erzählung an Renesmee übergeben.<p>

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

Mein erster Tag an der Forks High-School; ich würde dieses Jahr in der Elften sein. Ich war freudig erregt, aber auch voller Furcht. Würde ich hierher passen oder würde ich ein Außenseiter sein? Würde ich Freunde finden? Und die schlimmste Angst die ich hatte: Würde ich in der Lage sein meine menschliche Maske hier in Forks aufrecht zu erhalten?

Ja, ich muss wohl erklären, dass ich kein normales Mädchen bin. Ein Teil von mir ist menschlich und ein Teil Vampir. Meine Mama war ein Mensch, als sie meinen Papa, einen Vampir, traf. Er, wie auch seine Familie, ernährte sich nur von Tierblut. Bis zu meiner Geburt hatten sie harte Zeiten zu durchstehen und danach musste mein Papa meine Mama sofort in einen Vampir verwandeln. Aber seitdem leben wir, zusammen mit meinem Opa Carlisle, meiner Oma Esme, Tante Rosalie, Onkel Emmett, Tante Alice und Onkel Jasper, ein wirklich glückliches Leben.

Meine Eltern, Bella und Edward, besuchten das College in Dartmouth, als ich Eins wurde und ich wurde zu Hause unterrichtet bis ich fünf Jahre alt war. Dann lebten wir für beinahe zwei Jahre in Alaska, mit unseren Verwandten dort. Dort ging ich zum ersten Mal in eine öffentliche Schule. Aber die schönsten Zeiten waren, wenn wir meinen Großpapa Charlie in den Ferien besuchten oder er an Geburtstagen zu uns kam.

Weil ich eine Mischung aus Mensch und Vampir bin, wuchs ich sehr schnell heran. Zum Glück würde das um meinen nächsten Geburtstag herum aufhören und ich würde für immer wie ein achtzehnjähriger Mensch bleiben. Das wussten wir sehr genau, denn meine Tante Alice und mein Onkel Jasper waren während meines ersten Lebensjahres nach Südamerika gereist, um andere Mischlinge wie mich zu finden. Papa hatte Gerüchte über deren Vorkommen dort gehört, als er und Mama in den Flitterwochen auf der Insel Esme waren. Und Alice und Jasper fanden tatsächlich einen jungen Mann, Nahuel, in der Gegend um den Amazonas. Sie brachten nicht nur die guten Neuigkeiten mit, dass mein schnelles Wachstum enden würde. Sie brachten auch Nahuel. Vielleicht hoffte er eine Partnerin in mir zu finden, aber damals war ich ein kleines Mädchen. Er blieb nicht für lange, aber er versprach einen Besuch, wenn ich erwachsen wäre. Ich denke sein nächster Besuch rückt näher und ich weiß nicht was dabei herauskommen wird.

Aber zurück zur Gegenwart. Jetzt, wo ich beinahe Sieben bin, haben meine Eltern mir erlaubt, dass ich für zwei Jahre bei meinem Großpapa in Forks leben kann, während Carlisle und Esme und Rosalie und Emmett nicht weit von hier in dem großen Haus bleiben, wo ich geboren wurde. Mama und Papa, zusammen mit Alice und Jasper, sind auf einer Reise durch Europa. Mama wollte ein wenig mehr von der Welt sehen. Vielleicht werden sie irgendwann die ganze Welt bereisen. Es war nicht leicht für Mama und Papa mich zurückzulassen, aber ich überzeugte sie, dass ich alt genug wäre, um einige Zeit mit Großpapa Charlie zu leben, besonders da die Anderen nicht weit weg sind. Natürlich können sie nicht hier in Forks auftauchen, aber Carlisle arbeitet in einem Krankenhaus in Port Angeles und Emmett und Rosalie arbeiten ebenso in dieser Stadt. Rosalie hat eine Reparaturwerkstatt für Oldtimer aufgemacht und Emmett hilft ihr mit dem Laden.

Und ich? Ich lebe mit Charlie als seine, für lange Zeit unbekannte, uneheliche Tochter, von einer Frau, die er während eines seiner Besuche in Phoenix kennengelernt hatte, als Bella sehr viel jünger war. Hier bin ich nicht Renesmee Cullen. Hier bin ich Renesmee Masen.

...~~~~****~~~~...

Ich fuhr in dem neuen lila Volvo, den mein Papa gekauft hatte, zur Schule, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Ich musste an einer roten Ampel warten, also hatte ich Zeit ihn mir genau anzusehen. Er war groß und hatte langes, glänzend schwarzes Haar. Er trug nur eine Jeans und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Seine breite Brust war frei, weil er die Lederjacke offen gelassen hatte und ich konnte seine gut geformten, mit rotbrauner, seidiger Haut überzogenen Bauchmuskeln sehen. Augenscheinlich war er ein Quileute Indianer. Und genauso offensichtlich war er wirklich, wirklich traurig. Der Ausdruck seines hinreißenden Gesichtes machte das kristallklar.

Er marschierte aus einer Tankstelle heraus zu einer alten Harley, die bei der Zapfsäule geparkt war. Vier andere Motorradfahrer schienen auf ihn zu warten. Sie sahen aus wie Brüder von ihm, abgesehen von einer Frau.

Gehupe hinter mir machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass die Ampel, wegen der ich anhalten musste, grün geworden war. Ich musste weiterfahren. In meinem Rückspiegel sah ich, wie die Motorradgang in V-Formation wegfuhr; er führte sie an, die Frau fuhr rechts hinter ihm. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht seine Freundin war, weil ich gerade im Begriff war mich in ihn zu verlieben. Ich hatte das plötzliche Gefühl, dass er in meinem zukünftigen Leben eine Rolle spielen würde.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_03. Juni 2012_

_AN 2:_

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ihr jetzt enttäuscht seid, dass es hier nicht mehr weitergeht, aber, aus aktuellem Anlass*, habe ich den Rest dieser Geschichte gelöscht. Wenn ihr die Story in ihrer Gesamtheit lesen wollt, findet ihr sie beim Alles und Nichts Forum [allesundnichts . siteboard . de / allesundnichts-about208 . html (Leerzeichen entfernen)] - dort poste ich unter dem Namen scorpio1962._  
><em>Dies ist meine Art des Protests gegen den LawlClan Critic Club, genauso wie gegen FF.n, welches ihr boshaftes Treiben billigt (oder es vielleicht sogar begrüßt).<em>  
><em>Falls ihr bereits betroffene Autoren kennt und sie unterstützen wollt, geht zu dem Ort wo sie nun ihre Geschichten posten und gebt ihnen einen Review. Immerhin ist das die einzige Belohnung die Fanfiction-Schreiber je bekommen.<em>

_*Nun aber zu der eigentlichen Erklärung für mein Verhalten; mit den einleitenden Worten von **Obsessedtwibrarian** schicke ich eine Warnung rund (Übersetzung):_

_Es gibt eine neue Gruppe von Zensoren auf FF. Einige große Autoren haben bereits ihre Warnflames herhalten und Geschichten werden gemeldet und gelöscht. Liebt ihr nicht auch 'scheinheilige' Leute, die darauf aus sind, die Welt vor uns bösen FanFiction-Schreibern zu retten? Hier ist ein Post von Shannon Miskimen. Bitte teilt ihn mit jedem, dessen Geschichten in Gefahr sind geflamet zu werden:_

_ACHTUNG FANFICTION-AUTOREN UND -LESER! BITTE LEST UND TEILT! HALTET JEDEN INFORMIERT!_  
><em>Mit dem jüngsten Löschen von mehreren als M eingestuften Fics von Fanfiction, bekam ich durch den Autor Soapy Mayhem die Information, dass es dort eine Gruppe gibt, die sich LawlClan Critic Group nennt. Sie haben eine Seite im Forum, die man hier finden kann forum . fanfiction forum  LawlClan / 94320 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>Sie durchsuchen die Richtlinien für Mitgliedschaft um 'Anweisungen' auszugeben, welches Geschichten sind, die SIE für inakzeptabel halten. Sie wollen, dass alle ihre Mitglieder Reviews zu den Geschichten, die ihnen zugewiesen sind, abgeben und die Übertretungen darin zitieren. Und sie melden gruppenweise den Site-Administratoren diese Fics, damit sie von Fanfiction abgezogen werden, weil sie denken dem Rest der Welt damit einen Gefallen zu tun.<em>  
><em>Sie scheinen erst seit Ende April wirklich aktiv zu sein und es braucht Zeit um die Listen von Geschichten zu erstellen und die Meldungen zu den Admins zu schicken, was perfekt zu der plötzlichen Welle an Geschichten, die von Fanfiction entfernt wurden, passt.<em>  
><em>Diese Leute werden vor nichts Halt machen, um ihre Vorstellung von einer guten Fic zu verbreiten und werden Geschichten, die sie für inakzeptabel halten in Massen melden. Dies passierte vor zwei Jahren und eine Anzahl von Geschichten wurde entfernt oder gelöscht wegen einer anderen ziemlich ähnlichen Gruppe die sich The Literate Union nannte. Ihr Forum kann man hier finden forum . fanfiction forum  Literate_Union / 61196 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>The Literate Union (LU) begann Fics zu überwachen und konzentrierte sich stark auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction. Eine meiner Geschichten wurde davon hart getroffen und ich bekam mehrere bösartige Reviews. Einer ging sogar so weit meine Eignung als Elternteil in Frage zu stellen, weil ich erotische Literatur schrieb. Aber das ist nicht das Thema hier. Das Thema ist, dass sie Reviews zu Geschichten schreiben, in denen sie auf die Bereiche darin hinweisen, die unvereinbar mit den Richtlinien sind und all ihre Mitglieder dazu bringen, den Admins von Fanfiction diese Geschichten zu melden.<em>  
><em>Das hat Chaos verursacht und Leute dazu gebracht andere zu beschuldigen, dass diese ihre Geschichten gemeldet haben, obwohl in Wirklichkeit die LU dahintersteckte.<em>  
><em>Nun scheint LawlClan dieses Verfahren wieder aufzunehmen und sich auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction einzuschießen. Vor zwei Jahren verhalf dieses Entfernen und Löschen von Fics The Writers Coffee Shop Library zu voller Geltung und jetzt werden mehr Fics dorthin verschoben. Wenn du NUR auf Fanfiction postest, speichere deine Geschichten und poste sie an einem anderen Ort um sicher zu sein. Außerdem, denk daran, dass Alles, was eindeutig sexuell ist, gegen Fanfictions Richtlinien verstößt, so dass du das Risiko trägst, dass deine Geschichte entfernt wird, wenn du solches Material in deinen Kapiteln hast. Es ist ein Risiko, dass wir alle eingehen, aber wir alle freuen uns auch an den Anerkennungen dafür.<em>  
><em>Wie auch immer, teile dies, gib es weiter, poste es in Gruppen. Lass überall verlauten, dass die LawlClan Gruppe Twilight-Fanfictions verfolgt und sie werden nicht aufhören. Wir können sie melden, ihr Forum unterwandern und versuchen schneller zu sein als sie, aber sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie müde werden. Mit ihnen zu streiten macht sie nur schlimmer und dich auch zum Ziel.<em>  
><em>Das Beste, was du machen kannst ist, dass du alle deine Geschichten an alternativen Plätzen, wie The Writers Coffee Shop Library oder Twiwrite oder auf einem Blog postest. Versichere dich, dass du Kopien von all deinen Kapiteln auf deinem Computer hast und bete, dass sie dich nicht auch als Ziel aussuchen. Wenn du deine Fanfiction Kapitel säubern möchtest, entferne alle deutlichen Sexszenen aus ihnen und erwähne gegenüber deinen Lesern, dass die ausführlichen Versionen an einem anderen Platz gepostet sind. Sei vorsichtig, pass auf deine Geschichten auf und hoffe dass du nicht von ihnen herausgepickt wirst.<em>  
><em>BITTE TEILE DIES! INFORMIERE JEDEN!<em>

_Ein kurzer Nachsatz von mir:_  
><em>Ich (wir alle, denke ich) weiß, dass ich gegen die Regeln von FF.n verstoße, aber ich will es nicht einer Horde von Teenagern und sogar noch jüngeren Kindern, die eigentlich keine von den als M eingestuften Fics lesen darf oder, viel schlimmer, gar nicht Mitglied bei FF.n sein darf, überlassen, die Regeln, die sie selbst brechen, durchzusetzen. Wenn FF.n seine Regeln durchsetzen will, dann sollte es diese Aufgabe lieber seinen Administratoren übertragen.<em>  
><em>Und hier noch ein Tipp, wie man diesem Thema mit Humor begegnen kann: www . fanfiction s  8178419 / 1 / I_LAWL_U (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>PS: Auch die Reviews sind super.<em>


End file.
